


It means not panicking

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep. 5x14 - missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means not panicking

***  
 _… Ина­че мы – про­иг­ра­ем…_  
  
Мы про­иг­ра­ем… Про­иг­ра­ем… Про­иг­ра­ем… Это сло­во на­батом зву­чит у ме­ня в го­лове с каж­дым но­вым днем все гром­че и гром­че, не да­вая ни ду­мать, ни го­ворить о чем-то дру­гом, сби­вая со здра­вых мыс­лей и пог­ру­жая в пу­чину от­ча­янья и без­на­деж­ности. Вне­зап­ные по­каза­ния Джим­ми в на­шу поль­зу на об­щем мрач­ном фо­не ка­жут­ся тем са­мым свет­лячком, ко­торый мо­жет вы­вес­ти из неп­рогляд­ной тем­но­ты… до­пус­тить воз­можное сом­не­ние и… Но Хар­ви жес­тко в сво­еобыч­ной ма­нере ме­ня при­зем­ля­ет… нет, ско­рее, да­же при­печа­тыва­ет об­ратно.  
\- Гиббс слиш­ком хо­роша в пе­рек­рес­тном…   
\- И что ты пред­ла­га­ешь мне – вы­шибить се­бе моз­ги!?! – у ме­ня пло­хо с чувс­твом юмо­ра с тех са­мых пор, как на­руч­ни­ки за­щел­кну­лись на за­пясть­ях.   
\- Не ори… - тер­пе­ливо, а я знаю – че­го ему это сто­ит, одер­ги­ва­ет он, - прос­то нуж­но сде­лать то, что из­на­чаль­но пред­ла­гал ты…   
\- Сме­нить юрис­та – сей­час?! – я сно­ва вска­киваю, - Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся?! Кто мне поз­во­лит?!  
\- На­до при­думать что-то, - по-преж­не­му си­дя на ди­ване, нег­ромко про­дол­жа­ет он, - что­бы это выг­ля­дело единс­твен­ной воз­можностью. Ина­че – мы уже про­иг­ра­ли, Майк…  
Я все еще про­из­но­шу что-то, но но­ги уже не дер­жат, прос­то па­даю на­зад в крес­ло, бе­зус­пешно бо­рясь со спаз­ма­ми, скру­чива­ющи­ми гор­ло… Ис­те­рика, а это имен­но она, на­гоня­ет пе­ри­оди­чес­ки, но сей­час все слиш­ком рез­ко и не­ожи­дан­но, да­же вдох­нуть не мо­гу, не то что – го­ворить. Опус­каю го­лову, боль­ше для то­го, что­бы не стал­ки­вать­ся взгля­дами с Хар­ви, да­же от не­го жа­лость сей­час ка­жет­ся не­пере­носи­мой.   
\- Майк… - его ла­донь на пле­че и этот тон вы­зыва­ют де­жа вю, как по­каза­ло вре­мя – тог­да я бе­сил­ся на пус­том мес­те. Нес­коль­ко вдо­хов и, ка­жет­ся, от­пусти­ло… все так­же не под­ни­мая го­ловы, поч­ти шеп­чу, - Не мо­гу… боль­ше не мо­гу, Хар­ви… Я не... – зап­нувшись, все же за­кан­чи­ваю, уже гля­дя ему в гла­за, - Не вы­дер­жу.  
\- А я го­ворю – да, - при­сев пе­редо мной, он нас­той­чи­во про­дол­жа­ет, - и наш суд это прек­расно по­казал. Ты был прав, нуж­но бы­ло раз­ра­баты­вать твою стра­тегию, как ос­новную.   
\- Ты приз­на­ешь – по­раже­ние? – от удив­ле­ния у ме­ня да­же в го­лове про­яс­ня­ет­ся, Хар­ви под­ни­ма­ет­ся, ос­ве­жая нам бо­калы, и лишь вер­нувшись на ди­ван нап­ро­тив, от­ве­ча­ет, - Не оши­ба­ют­ся толь­ко ду­раки и иди­оты, всем ос­таль­ным это при­суще, в той или иной сте­пени. Кон­крет­но – здесь я был неп­рав, - от­пив вис­ки, до­бав­ля­ет, - од­на­ко, по­раже­ни­ем это наз­вать нель­зя, суд от­ме­нил­ся… раз­ве что – _тех­ни­чес­ким_ …  
\- Тех­ни­чес­кая… но – _по­беда_ , - гу­бы рас­тя­гива­ет ску­пая и ред­кая в пос­ледние дни улыб­ка, - раз­ве тот, кто по­бедил на слу­шань­ях _луч­ше­го кло­узе­ра_ Нью-Й­ор­ка, мо­жет быть мо­шен­ни­ком…  
  
***  
 _…Зна­чит, мы уже про­иг­ра­ли…_  
  
Край хрус­таль­но­го гра­фина чуть поз­вя­кива­ет, ед­ва за­мет­но сту­ка­ясь о бо­кал – ру­ка дро­жит… нап­ря­жение не от­пуска­ет и Май­ку сов­сем не нуж­но знать, ра­ди че­го на са­мом де­ле я хо­чу сде­лать то, что со­бира­юсь ему ска­зать. Джес­си­ка па­ру дней на­зад на­тол­кну­ла ме­ня на весь­ма здра­вую мысль, но для это­го мне нуж­но ис­клю­чить се­бя из про­цес­са, ка­ким бы труд­ным для ме­ня это ре­шение не бы­ло. Хо­тя сей­час он и не за­меча­ет ни­чего вок­руг, ре­аги­руя вя­ло да­же на внеш­ние раз­дра­жите­ли, а уж что го­ворить о по­луто­нах и на­меках, к ко­торым при­выч­ны мы оба. Майк что-то ще­бечет о по­каза­ни­ях Джим­ми Кен­дрик­са, ра­ду­ясь слов­но ре­бенок, ко­торым уже го­да два так нав­скид­ку не яв­ля­ет­ся!   
\- Это­го – не­дос­та­точ­но! – впол­не жес­тким, что­бы он – ус­лы­шал, то­ном про­из­но­шу я, не­от­рывно на не­го гля­дя. Ме­ня­ет­ся он мгно­вен­но, вот толь­ко что был рас­слаб­ленный и пол­ный роб­ких на­дежд, те­перь же опять этот его ос­ли­ный взгляд и су­ет­ли­вость. Хо­рошо – рез­кие сме­ны вы­раже­ний на ли­це спо­соб­ны про­демонс­три­ровать при­сяж­ным его вол­не­ние, что в его си­ту­ации как раз объ­яс­ни­мо… - На­до, что­бы зак­лю­читель­ную речь про­из­но­сил ты, так ты смо­жешь до­нес­ти свою точ­ку зре­ния до при­сяж­ных, не рис­куя по­пасть в ее ла­пы.  
\- Ты же ска­зал – на­до бу­дет и ты ме­ня вы­зовешь?! – Майк сно­ва сры­ва­ет­ся в ис­те­рику, я ви­жу зна­комые сим­пто­мы приб­ли­жа­юще­гося прис­ту­па… Не­хоро­шо… па­нику­ющий от­ветчик это еще ту­да-сю­да, а па­нику­ющий юрист…   
\- Но не под ар­тобс­трел ма­дам Гиббс! – на­мерен­но рез­ко от­ре­заю я, - она те­бя пря­мо в за­ле су­да и рас­пнет!   
Вско­чив, он опять при­нима­ет­ся во­пить, как пло­хой за­зыва­ла де­шево­го стрип-ба­ра, но мне важ­нее сей­час до­нес­ти до его по­лурас­плав­ленных стра­хом моз­гов, что оши­бал­ся я. Не­важ­но – как оно на са­мом де­ле, Май­ку не­об­хо­дима не­поко­леби­мая ве­ра в собс­твен­ные си­лы, ина­че он сло­ма­ет­ся… Обор­вавшись на по­лус­ло­ве, его контр-до­воды схо­дят на нет, ког­да сам он поч­ти па­да­ет в крес­ло по­зади, тя­жело хва­тая ртом воз­дух.  
\- Майк… - опус­тившись ря­дом, сжи­маю его пле­чо, дру­гой ру­кой про­веряя пульс на за­пястье. Он пло­хо со­об­ра­жа­ет, бор­мо­ча что-то ма­лов­ра­зуми­тель­ное, по­ка не фо­куси­ру­ет, на­конец, взгляд на мне… - Я не… - слов­но по­давив­шись сло­вами, пы­та­ет­ся сно­ва, - боль­ше не мо­гу…  
\- Мо­жешь… - про­из­но­шу то, что ему нуж­но ус­лы­шать, - дол­жен… по­тому что ты – не один…   
\- _Имя им ле­ги­он…_ \- не от­во­дя глаз, ти­хо от­зы­ва­ет­ся он. – И ты приз­на­ешь, что я с са­мого на­чала был прав и стра­тегия са­моза­щиты…  
\- Ты так впе­реди па­рово­за-то не ска­чи, - об­ры­ваю на по­лус­ло­ве его оче­ред­ные сен­тенции, пос­та­вив ря­дом с ним бо­кал со све­жей пор­ци­ей вис­ки, воз­вра­ща­юсь на ди­ван нап­ро­тив, - то, что мог­ло про­катить в на­шем су­де – не сра­бота­ет с Гиббс. Она те­бе за это еще и срок нак­ру­тит.  
\- Ты пер­вый на­чал фаль­си­фика­цию до­кумен­тов! – этот его до­вод, ко­торый да­же для пер­во­кур­сни­ка-юрис­та пол­ная хрень, зас­тавля­ет ме­ня мор­щить­ся, а уж упо­мина­ние Рей­чел и вов­се кри­вить­ся.  
\- Ты от­клю­ча­ешь моз­ги, ког­да толь­ко речь за­ходит о ней, - скло­ня­юсь в его сто­рону, что­бы ви­деть вы­раже­ние ли­ца, - и ста­новишь­ся не­реши­тель­ным, ког­да она – на сви­детель­ском мес­те. Гиббс это про­сечет на раз-два и выж­мет из си­ту­ации мак­си­мум.  
\- По­это­му я и поп­ро­сил Бен­джа­мина… - уг­рю­мо на­чина­ет бы­ло он.  
\- И ра­дос­тно на­кося­чил еще один раз, - об­ры­ваю я, - до ку­чи, что­бы уже точ­но бы­ло – что те­бе ин­кри­мини­ровать!   
\- Я не со­бира­юсь вы­тас­ки­вать эти до­кумен­ты в суд, - он еще в сос­то­янии още­тини­вать­ся, - прос­то по­казал те­бе…  
\- Что _то­же мо­жешь_? – я на­мерен­но ре­зок, мне нуж­но его ра­зоз­лить, что­бы пе­ребить хо­тя бы на вре­мя па­нику, - в этом-то как раз ник­то не сом­не­ва­ет­ся.   
\- Так ты приз­на­ешь, что иг­ро­вой суд – за мной? – его по­за ста­новит­ся, на­конец, поч­ти рас­слаб­ленной, ну что мне сто­ит - нем­но­го его по­радо­вать…  
\- Его от­ме­нили, Майк, - чуть улы­ба­ясь, на­поми­наю я, - так что это нель­зя наз­вать по­раже­ни­ем или по­бедой… раз­ве что – _тех­ни­чес­кой…_  
  
  
 _Сквозь чуть при­от­кры­тую дверь ве­тер за­носит зву­ки ноч­но­го го­рода – у ме­ня соз­на­тель­ное де­жа вю… ночь, вис­ки, пен­тха­ус… сколь­ко раз мы бы­ли здесь вот так – вдво­ем, на­кану­не тя­жело­го дня… уже и не сос­чи­тать… Пе­режи­вем и этот…_


End file.
